The History of Chassidy Miller and Michael Seville
by The Simonette254
Summary: So The Simonette254 has allowed me and my friend Michael Seville to share our backstory with you the people of FanFiction. Hopefully you enjoy every moment of it.


**Chassidy Miller:"Hello I'm Chassidy Miller and this beside me is Michael Seville."**

**Michael Seville:"As you can see by the title, this story tells you about our background."**

**Chassidy Miller:"The reason we wrote this is because people constantly ask us"If you're The Chipmunks and The Chipettes brother and sister, how come we never seen you in the movies?" Well we are here to explain ourselves right now."**

**Michael Seville:"We're gonna start with my story starting in 2007."**

* * *

**The History of Michael Seville**

**Narrated By:Michael Seville**

**(With Guest Commentary by:Chassidy Miller)**

It started when we was in the forest. We were getting nuts for the winter here in Los Angeles. While Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were packing whatever we had, I went to get more. When I came back I saw the man with a chainsaw and started to panic. When he started to cut the tree that's when I really got freaked out.

"GUYS GET OUT OF THERE!" They didn't here me, our tree was down and being loaded onto truck. I tried to chase it down but with my bad vision it was hard.

"Michael come on!"

"Don't worry Theo I'll meet up with you guys someday!"

They were gone, my brothers my only family left, gone. Since I no longer had a home, I ventured out into the city. It was hard cause every so offen I'd hear the traditional "RAAATT!" squeal from somebody.

Yes I've had objects thrown at me, I usually didn't talk when that happened. But there was this one time when somebody thought it would soooo funny to throw a freakin watermelon at me.

I was like"Dude seriously, a freakin watermelon!"

"A talking rat!"

"Aw dammit." I ran for my life. As I kept going I found a house that had a treehouse in the backyard.

Being wintertime I would think that nobody would bother me, I was wrong. A little boy couldn't have been more than 6 years old came up the ladder. I expected him to act like all the others scream and run away. But instead he said

"Hi my name is Ryder."he stuck his pinky out and I shook it. I didn't expect what happened next."Sooo do you have a name?"

I didn't know what to do so I just nodded."Well silly what is it? Don't be scared."

So I just went ahead and did it."Michael. My name's Michael."

"Well it's nice to meet you Michael." I was utterly shocked, he didn't scream or run away at the fact that I just spoke.

"You mean you're not afraid of me?"

"No why would I be?"Well I'm talking to you and I'm a chipmunk."That just makes you even cooler!" I could tell I was gonna like this kid.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I don't think your family will take me as kindly as you did."

"Well they're not here right now. How about you stay in my room a get use to the house and after awhile we introduce you to them."

"Alright, hey you wouldn't happen to have something to eat would you?"

"I think we might have some toaster waffles."

"Sounds great, let's go." so I hopped onto his hand and we went inside.

I was astonished, the house was huge and not because I'm a 9" tall chipmunk I'm saying it was a really big house. Well what I could see of it, after Ryder put me down on the kitchen counter I walked around for a bit and I fell off into a mop bucket.*giggles*

IT'S NOT FUNNY CHASSIDY! As I was saying, Ryder helped me out and put me back onto the counter.

"Are you okay Michael?"

"I'm fine, just wet."I said while shaking my fur out.

After that he made me toaster waffles. Best... Thing... Ever. After I was done we went into his room where once again I fell, this time off his bed. He caught me just as I about to hit the ground.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey can you see okay?"

"Of course." I was so lying.

"Alright, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uhh 4 no no 1 no wait 7 final answer." I saw him go over to the other side of his room and get something.

"Here Mike try these." he handed me a pair of green rimmed glasses that were perfect for me."Now how many fingers am I holding up?"

"3 not counting the ones behind your back."

"They worked you can see!" Yeah and now I can see how you was able to catch me." this kid had trophies in little league football and baseball and as I looked around the house, he wasn't the only one.

"Uhh so who else lives here?"

"Well there's me, my mom, my big brother Alex he's the oldest, and my other older brother Shawn. Those trophies over are Alex's he's the captain of the football team at his school. And those trophies over there those belong to Shawn, he's really smart. Some say I got the smartest brother in school. Do you have a family?"

"Uh yeah three brothers. Your brother Alex sounds like my brother Alvin athletic and all that, and your other brother Shawn sounds like Simon being super smart and all. Ryder you kinda remind me of my brother Theodore being all sweet and kind."

"What happened to them?"

"Our tree got cut down while they were still in it. So now they're somewhere I don't know."

"Ryder we are home!"

"Who was that?"My brothers they must've come home early. Quick Mike hide."

As fast as I possibly could, I ran underneath Ryder's bed which was exactly what I expected. A mess, I was pretty sure I stepped on a piece of gum I couldn't tell it was so hard.

"Who was you talking to Ry?" I could tell that was Alex by his egotistical tone of voice. A tone of voice I know all too well.

"Nobody Alex I was just playing."

"Did you eat today Ryder?"

"Uhh yeah, I had some toaster waffles."

"For lunch?"I'm only 6 Shawn it's like one of the few things I'm allowed to cook."

"So you wouldn't mind if we searched your room?"

"Why would you searched my room Alex?"

"To make sure you're not hiding something." I was pretty sure me and Ryder both had the 'oh crap' expression on our faces. If you don't know what that looks like, it was like this*0_0*

I could hear them moving stuff all over his room looking for something preferably me. And I don't know why I thought they wouldn't look under the bed. As I heard them coming towards the bed I curled up into a ball hopefully not to be seen. Next thing I knew, I was getting picked up by my tail. I knew my bright auburn fur would give me away.

"Hey look Ryder caught a squirrel!"

Shawn must had seen me cross my arms with an offended look on my face." Actually Al, that's a chipmunk."

"Cool!" he started moving me around still holding onto my tail.

"Hey hey hey! Easy on the tail, I'm not an iguana. Mine's don't grow back!"

"Ahh it talked!"

"Really Alex, we didn't know that."

"Squirrels can't talk!"

I facepalmed."I'm a chipmunk you idiot!"

"My bad, don't bite me now."

"And now you know why we find it offensive to be called squirrels. Too many stereotypes."

"Alright so what's your name again?"

"Michael, nice to meet you Shawn right."

"Yeah Shawn Jones."

"And that over there is Alexander."

"Alex, "The Incredible" Alex Jones."

"Sure." I said rolling my eyes, it seemed Shawn was thinking the same thing."Well now that we've got to know each other, and Alex has stopped trying to pull my tail off. Let's have a little fun!"

"Yeah!"

We played a lot of different games. Alex taught me how to play racing games on his Xbox, in which I dominated. Shawn then taught me how to play checkers, he won two and I won two. Then we all played hide and seek, Ryder showed me the best hiding places. Though me and Ryder were hiding in the same place, they didn't find me. After they had given up, they went into the kitchen and found me enjoying some cheeseballs."Hey guys, want some?"

After about 30 minutes of cheeseball eating, their mom came home. She saw me and screamed the most ear-splitting scream ever.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Mrs. Jones relax. First hey, I'm Michael; second I'm a chipmunk not a squirrel or rat. Third yes I'm talking to you, and finally I in no way are a threat to you or your family."

"Wow you just answered my questions without me asking."

"They're kinda repeat questions Mrs. Jones."

"Well it's nice to meet you Michael." Later that night we sat down to a great dinner, and after Mrs. Jones made me some clothes to wear. A green polo top with gray shorts that had a purple and green plaid design on them."Thanks these look great!"

"You're welcome now it's off to bed."

"Okay goodnight."

Each Jones kid had made a bed for me, for whoever's room I chose to sleep in. The first night I slept in Ryder's room, the poor kid had a nightmare so I decided to help him calm down*Awww*He didn't want me to leave so I slept on his pillow. That boy crushed the living hell outta me, but I survived... barely. The next night I slept in Alex's room, my god could that boy snore. No sleep for me that night, finally I decided to sleep in Shawn's room. Why the hell didn't I choose his room first? I actually got some sleep, so that's where I decided to sleep from now on.

The next morning, Mrs. Jones had went Christmas shopping so it was me and the boys again.

"You know I love Christmas, but I don't know much about it."

"You never celebrated Christmas before Mike?"

"Nope but I really want to Shawn."

"Well this year you can spend with us."

"Yeah that would be awesome!"

"Thanks fellas."Later that night, me and Mrs. Jones started Christmas dinner. I think we did good of what we prepared so far.*You're a great cook Michael.*Thanks I know. After that I got cleaned up and slipped into my green night shirt and went to Shawn's room."

_Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day, the camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day,oh you had a bad day._

_"_Hey Michael what'cha doing?"

"Drawing a picture of me and my brothers together."

"Dude that looks awesome!"

"Thanks Alex."

"Hey Michael was that you singing?"

"Yeah, me and my brothers were singing that while were were collecting nuts for the winter."

"Well you should do it more often, you're really good."

"Thanks Mrs. Jones I might take you up on that offer. And done, it looks good if I do say so myself."

"I think you've been hanging around Alex too much Mike, you're starting to sound like him."

"Aww that hurts Shawn it really does."I said putting a paw over my heart pretending to feel hurt.

"Guys, Dinner is ready!"

"Wow mom this looks amazing."

"Thanks Ryder. Michael has been a real help in the kitchen.

"Well I had a great teacher, eat up everybody."

I wasn't kidding this stuff was phenomenal! I was so excited, Christmas was only two days away. My first Christmas ever, but I was wishing that I could spend it with my brothers.

"Michael?"

"Huh? Oh yeah?"

"Well me and my brothers were wondering, if you could sing for us."

I smiled and said

"I'd be delighted to."

**Verse 1:**

_High above the evergreens, the stars are shining clear._

_ Is it any wonder it's our favorite time of year? _

_Fireplace glowing and frosty winds blowing, a winter chill in the air._

_ Family near you and friendship to cheer you, and good will to those everywhere!_"

* * *

they sang the chorus with me.

* * *

**Chorus:**

_Here comes Christmas, happiest time of the year. _

_Merry Christmas sing and rejoice for Christmas is here!" _

* * *

I guess they were just gonna sing the chorus. So I kept going."

* * *

**Verse 2:**

_Everyone dressed in their holiday best, in shades of crimson and green._

_Snowflakes of lace that will blanket the place. Make a beautiful wintry scene. _

_Here comes Christmas happiest time of the year. Merry Christmas, sing and rejoice for Christmas is here!_

* * *

These boys had really great voices I'm telling you. They also decided to sing the rest of the song with me.

* * *

**Verse 3:**

You hang the stockings and I'll trim the tree with tinsel and ornaments bright.

_Candy canes and angels and hundreds of twinkling lights._

_Getting together with family, welcoming neighbors and friends._

_Listen to Christmas bells ringing join all the carolers singing. _

_Watch out for mistletoe, run to the window to see eight reindeer in flight._

_Sleigh bells will jingle and jolly Kris Kringle will be on your rooftop tonight!_

_.._

**Chorus:**

_Here comes Christmas, happiest time of the year. Merry Christmas sing and rejoice for Christmas is here._

_Here comes Christmas, happiest time of the year. Merry Christmas sing and rejoice for Christmas is here. _

_Sing and rejoice for Christmas is here._"

* * *

"That was amazing! "

"Thanks, but you guys are awesome too!"

"Alright boys you might wanna get to sleep so you can get up early Christmas morning."

So all of us went to our respected bed awaiting for Christmas. The next morning, I was literally shaken awake.

"MIKE! MIKE! MIKE!"

"Ryder what is it?"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Now why didn't you say that sooner?!" We all bolted down the stairs, I was going so fast that even Alex couldn't keep up with me.

*giggles*What now Chassidy?

*I didn't know that you had that super inner child trait in you.*

Well it was my first Christmas.

Anyway we went tearing up those presents, Alex got a varsity jacket, Shawn got a chemistry set, Ryder got a remote-controlled racecar...*What did you get?*

Me I got a hula hoop! (**A/N:*laughs*I HAD TO DO IT PEOPLE!**)After opening and exchanging our gifts, we had a snowball fight. I was the master with all practice from dodging various fruit. Hours later we sat down to Christmas dinner, so delicious man I'm telling you. I ate so much, that I couldn't walk, Shawn had to carry me to our room. I was knocked out by time we got up there.

A few days later I went to talk to Alex, only to see him dancing.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"I'm listening to my CD."

"Mind if I hear it?"

"Naw go ahead." I put the ear bud by my ear, and all I hear is

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah, to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah. Ting tang wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah, to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the aah aah. Ting tang wallawalla bingbang!_

"Who are these guys?"

"It's Alvin and The Chipmunks dude. They're the hottest thing right now."

"Wait did you say Alvin and The Chipmunks? Hey Al, let me see the cover real quick." He handed it to me, and I couldn't believe it..."THESE ARE MY BROTHERS!"

"Come on Mike, it gotta be a coincidence."

"Really Alex?"I went and got the picture I drew of my brothers awhile back and handed it and the cover to Alex."Does this look like a coincidence to you?"

It took awhile for me to get everyone to understand that those are my brothers, but they finally accepted it.

"So Michael, what are you going to do?"

"Idon't know. I mean they're my brothers, my family. But you guys have treated me like a member of your family."At that point Mrs. Jones took me in her hand.

"Michael, you are a member of our family and you'll always will be. But you need to be with your brothers."

That night the boys helped me pack up all my stuff, we talked for hours, then we all fell asleep on the couch.*Awww! I'm getting a mental picture, it's so cuuuute oh mios dio!*

The next day the Jones family drove me to the home of Dave Seville and hopefully my brothers. Once we got out of the car, we all said our goodbyes and shared a group hug.*sniffs*

Chassidy...are you crying?

*It's just such a heartwarming moment.*

After that I waved goodbye to the Jones's and watched as they drove away, I knocked on the door and wanted for an answer.

"Hello may I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering if Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are here?"

"Boys there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it Dave?"

"Yeah I was dominating my racing game."

"Al you need some time away from them anyway."

"Si's right besides you could never beat me."

"MIKE!"At that moment my brothers tackled me to the ground.

"I missed you guys so much."

"We weren't sure you we're gonna find us."

"I said I'd meet up with you guys Theo, and I stuck to my word."

* * *

**Michael:"And that's my backstory."**

**Chassidy:"That was an excellent story Michael."**

**Michael:"I'm glad I was able to share it with you the fans. You can send in questions for me and Chass, and we'll answer them at the end of the story."**

**Chassidy:"And we'll see you next time with my backstory. Bye FanFiction!"**


End file.
